Mission 3: Infearno Interception
Mission 3: Infearno Interception '''Is the third mission of the Ultra Agents App. Transcript Before the Minigame ''Morning traffic slows to a standstill in Uptown - Astor City's business center.'' The player agent is one of the cars in the traffic jam. He is in the Convertible. A communication link is open with Solomon Blaze. '''Solomon: Be careful with that ride! You've got over 1000 horse power under the hood. Player: And they are all going nowhere, fast. Something exciting better happen soon! Suddenly, Infearno on his hoverboard flies over them and passes all the cars. Infearno: Be careful what you wish for! Ha ha ha! Player: Who was that? Infearno: And try the bus next time. Player: I can't drive anywhere, it's a parking lot out here! Solomon: Who said anything about driving? Turn the dial to flight mode! Console: Initiating hover... Player: Hover? The Convertible converts to hover mode. Player: No way! Console: Flight mode engaged Player: This is awesome!! Infearno does a loop in the air. Solomon: It's Infearno! He's headed straight for that hyperfuel tanker! Console: Tracking target and recording Solomon: That stuff could burn down all of Astor City! We have to stop him! The Convertible takes off and pursues after Infearno. Infearno: Ultra Agents? How ultra annoying! Player: Ultra Agents in hot pursuit! Infearno fires some fireballs at the Convertible. Incoming projectiles Infearno launches his flamethrowers at the Convertible, scoring a direct hit. Player: I'm hit! I'm hit! Solomon: Take evasive maneuvers! Console: Alert - Damage to armour Infearno launches more fireballs. Player: I need to get this fire out first! Solomon: You worry about steering. I'll worry about the fire! I'm remotely accessing your fire suppression system. The fire suppression system is activated. Console: Fire retardant discharged. Fire retardant discharged. The fire is finally put out. Console: All fires extinguished. Player: I owe you one, Agent Blaze! Solomon: Just get some payback for the ruined paint job! Infearno: Big deal, so you put out one fire. Let's see how you can handle... He careens and ricochets off of buildings starting fires left and right. Flamethrowers ablaze, he draws two dynamite bundles. Infearno: ...a hundred fires!!! Solomon: He's burning everything! I'll do what I can remotely with the fire suppression system. Player: Enough defense. Best way to put out these fires is to stop this psycho! After the Minigame Despite the Ultra Agents' efforts, Infearno reaches the hyperfuel tanker. Infearno: Too late! The truck is mine! Catch me if you can! Player: Oh, I can! Infearno spins in a different direction. Infearno: How about now? Player: Get back here! Infearno changes direction again. Infearno: I'm over here! Player: Hold still!! Infearno briefly flies upside down over the Convertible. Infearno: You're kidding yourself! Slow can't catch fast! Player: He's right, slow can't catch fast... but crazy can catch crazy! He ejects into Infearno, knocking him off course. Console: Eject! Eject! Player fires his stud shooter at Infearno's hover board, destroying it. Infearno: Auuuughhh! Player starts to fall. Player: Noooooooo!!!!!!! The Convertible catches him. Solomon: Nice move! Infearno's on his way down. Infearno crashes. Infearno: Ooof! Infearno falls from the sky and crashes into the street below, starting a massive fire. As Player lands and starts putting out the fire, the fire crews arrive, but Infearno is making his getaway. Player: Infearno stole the firetruck and he's getting away! Solomon: I know, but putting out this fire comes first. Saving lives is our top priority. Infearno: So long, Under Agents! Until next time... Minigame: Fireball Feud Chase Infearno avoiding his fireballs before he reach the hyperfuel tanker. Characters Agents * Agent Solomon Blaze * Your Agent Villains * Infearno Vehicles Agent's Vehicles * Agent car Villain's Vehicles * Infearno's hoverboard Category:Ultra Agents Category:Ultra Agents App